


Work 'Experience'

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim goes and does some work experience over at Hat Corp before the Hats give her a special bet which she's keen to beat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work 'Experience'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kim/Hat Boys inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157883) by Baashen. 



> OMG I'm back, thanks all for your messages I went some time without access to the web then other things happened but we are back. Things may be abit all over the place for awhile but hopefully I can get a few stories out

"Dammit Kim your so bad at this" she heard the gingers voice from down the entrance hallway as she entered her workplace while Duncan was away on 'Offical Honeydew Inc. business' as he called it. She had taken a job at the hats place to pass the time while Duncan was half way across the world doing God knows what, she could get some experience and some extra cash she had fought but she had quickly learned what the Hats considered 'fair' payment, well below what city centers would deem minimal wages.

"sorry, sorry, sorry" she shouted as she sprinted down the corridor towards the main base, late as usual. As she approached Smith sighed heavily, "kim kim Kim kim kim" He muttered "what are we gunna do with you" moving his finger to rub at his chin in pondering. "Pay me more money" she suggested hopefully only to have a sly smile spread across his face, "so its more money you want" he asked "then come this way" an unusual spring in his step as he lead her towards a backdoor she had been told specifically 'never to ever enter'

she was so curious. What could it be

What could it be that was so important she wondered as smith lead her in before closing the door and switching on the lights to reveal a small almost bare White walled room with another door on the other side and no othe furniture or decorations...a decoy room to the real one through the other door.

"righto Quim here's the wine and cheese, I'm going to propose something to you right now, you have to wear some...equipment let's call it for the rest of the day...then once the days over, if you can take what all us 3 can give you, I'll give you not only a promotion but a 300% raze, 100% more for each hat, so what do you say"

she was shocked it was all so sudden, 300% that would be amazing and a promotion too, she completly forgot all other elements and immediately agreed then almost instantly regretted it as smith ducked into the other room with a beaming smile and came out again with a thong, buttplug and an extremely short and lusty version of the current working unifrom she wore.

"Here you go Quim, also no bra aswell" he said gleefully "put those on and I'll see you later today" smith finished before rushing out into the base to inform the other hats of the good news.

'god dammit' Kim thought to herself 'how did I not see this being sexual' she pouted as she slipped off her uniform, panties and bra before grabing the buttplug and inspecting it. It was a medium sized green buttplug, she'd used one before but never for a whole day, this would be a first, even for her. She wrapped her lips around it covering it in her salivar while a finger began stretching and fingering her butt, soon joined by another finger. Once she was happy she began pushing the head inside of herself, cursing Hatfilmd as she did. She moaned as it finally slipped in, the entire head was now in leaving only the handle poking slightly out, her juicy ass cheeks covering the handle however.

With the buttplug in she slipped on the extereamly tight uniform which left most of the top of her braless breasts visable and a large portion of her juicy ass cheeks, she added the thong finally which did little but to hide her pussy and ass crack from public view. Together With her new cloths she was practically open to viewing, luckily she was the hats only employee and had the body the do it. Taking a deep breath she stepped out and began work for the day, the butt plug awkwardly making her whimper as she walked at the new sensation.

 

 

It seemed like an eternity of work that day and the hats had made sure to line up all the jobs which involved bending over for her. Each time she bent to pic up a box the boys would catch a glance at her juicy ass cheeks and perfectly toned thighs from a whole new angle and snigger.

But she wasn't going to be beaten in this little game, managing to accidentally bump up against a hats crotch every now and then and give their balls a good squeeze as she did. She was most proud of her move on ross, managing to sit on his lap as she delivered him some financial reports, grinding on his crotch until she felt something hard push against her ass, giving him a knowing look as she left his office with a smile leaving him rock hard and dreaming of her ass. But like all things good the day had to come to its end, and kim couldn't be happier as the alarm rang signalling the day's end and the beginning of her days 'reward'.

 

Smith, Ross and Trott all approached her as the alarm rang, Smith embracing her in a kiss first, his rough ginger beard scratching against her smooth face as he kissed her passionately, his tounge delving inside her mouth as the two grinded their bodies against oneanother. Ross was the next to move on her, slapping a hand on her ass as he kissed and nibbled at her neck as kim moaned into smiths mouth from the slap as it caused the plug to move in her ass sending spikes of pleasure through her.

Smith broke the kiss smiling and allowed Trott to lead kim to a nearby table before pushing her to her knees infront of him. She licked her lips as she pulled open Trotts pants, immediately sighting his not so big but very thick cock siting snugly in his undies. Hyped up to get started from a whole day of wearing a butt plug she immediately pulled down his undies, stuffing his cock into her mouth. She enjoyed the feeling of it hardening in her mouth, never had she felt something so thick. As she sucked trott moaned from her experienced mouth as she sucked along his entire 5.5 inches until he was rock hard and pulled his cock out of her wet mouth with a pop. As he moved out of her vision smith approached with a grin as he stood before the small brunette. Kim smiled back as she pulled his jeans down to reavel his already semi hard 8 inche cock begining to push against his underwear. Eagerly kim licked slowly along Smiths underwear, following the very clear outline of his cock as she went. Smith let out a gasp as she did, smiling as the brunette tugged at his underwear pulling it down and releasing his cock which now stood hard and long before the still eager face of kim. "Come along now Richards you can take it" smith assured her before she poped it into her mouth. It instantly filled her mouth with his meat and she groaned as Smith seized her head and pushed himself violently inside of her until he was fully sheathed inside. Kim flailed her arms and gaged as Smith forced her to deep that his cock, feeling his thickness and lenght deeper than anything had ever gone into her throat, she swore some could have seen it's outline in her throat. As she began to gage heavily smith pulled his now diamond hard cock from her wet mouth, it's long shaft dripping with her saliva, small lines forming rope bridges between his cock and her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. "Nice going Quim, that maybe the longest someones managed" he said as he picked her up off the floor and dumped her on the table next to a now fully naked Trott. 

 

Trott lay on his back, his hard cock standing to attention as smith moved kim onto of trott. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties to reveal a very wet pussy which he moved down towards trotts thick cock. Ross appeared before Kims face as this was happenin, pulling out his still floppy 6.5 inch which kim eagerly grabed up and began stroking as just as Trott thrust up and into her trimmed pussy, the brunette screaming as the cock stretched her still tight pussy (all those exercises kept her nice and tight for the boys...and girls). She moaned as trotts thick cock slide in and out of her pussy, it wasn't long but God it was thick. She grabed up Ross's cock and poped the now hardened cock inside her mouth and began blowing him off. 

Smith smiled as the other 2 hats spit roasted Kim, the girl moaning and groaning at the duel pleasure. Unknowingly to her smith was about to double that pleasure for her. Smith grabed the butt plugs handle and began slowly pulling it out, the brunette poping Ross's cock from her mouth and looking back, moaning as the butt plug flew free with an audible popping. The butt plug had left Kims ass temporarily stretched and smith wasted little time, filling the buttplugs empty void with his cock, kim groaning as he pushed himself into her ass. She screamed as she orgasmed from the sudden pleasure, before stuffing Ross's cock back into her mouth and continuing to blow him off. 

Smith meanwhile slowly continued to push his cock in further, begining to speed up as he did until he was balls deep inside, all 8 inches buried inside Kims juicy ass as the brunette moaned and groaned approaching her second orgasm.

MMeanwhile all the boys were nearing their ends, Ross from Kims excelent and experienced sucking and deepthroating, Trott from fucking Kims tight little pussy and Smith from fucking Kims juicy ass. Her loud moaning only bringing them closer their ends. As kim orgasmed they each pulled themselves out, Kim letting out the loudest moan as Smith slide out of her ass. 

The boys positioned themselves  in front of Kim as she moved to get on her knees. As she eagerly awaited the final reward she licked at the tip of smiths cock, causing him to go over the edge and spray load after load of cum over Kims face, followed soon enought by Ross and trott. By the end Kims D cups and face were covered in cum as the hats stood triumphant. Kim licked the last drippings of cum off of their cocks one by one "so how about that promotion" Kim asked as she finished on Smiths cock. "Well you'll be happy to know you are now Promoted from Rookie work scrub tooo... Work place Fucktoy" he said smiling down at Kim. She was disappointed she didnt get to have a real promotion but if it meant she got more fucks like this, more of Smiths cock, then she was down for it anytime.


End file.
